I Need You
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: Never in Zim's life did he realize just how much he loves Tak. But how could she ever love him? Especially when his memory is slipping. It's good! Complete ZATR oneshot.


This magic keeps me alive, but it's making me crazy. And I need to save you, but who's going to save me? Please forgive me for whatever I do, when I don't remember you.

-Simon, the Ice King (Adventure Time)

I'm slipping... Slipping away into nothingness. Heh, funny how once I thought this was impossible. Back then, my only worries were the Duty Mode settings on G.I.R.

How could I have done this?

I hurt so many people in my lifetime without even caring. My massive ego caused harm to irkens, votains, splogians, and so many more.

So... Many...

I can't remember. I can hardly remember the Great Assigning. I can't remember my own birth. Can't remember battling with Tak, as she claims we did.

Tak...

She's the only thing on this planet that is keeping me sane. It hurts... Oh Irk my head hurts... When Tak is around, I also don't get these terrible headaches. Not to mention heartaches.

Can't she see I love her?

Tak lives in my base, sure. She talks to me, sure. But she still hates my guts for disabling her to become one of the elite soldiers. That is one of the only memories I have left. And everyday of my life, I regret it more and more.

Regret...

Irk, I love Tak. I love her so much it aches. Every night, I wake up covered in sweat, my legs tangled in the sheets. To know that she is only a few doors down from my room is unbearable. I can practically feel her next to me, feeling the softness of her skin touch my sickening pale face... My rough hand memorizing every feature, every inch of her petite, delicate figure...

I can't stand it anymore. I need her. Bad. I'd rather give up this power letting me kill anything or anyone just to remember her. I don't want it anymore. Do you hear me? I DON'T WANT IT!

I-I need Tak. Whenever I get like this, in this fit of emotions, she's the only one who can stop me from hurting myself. Or worse, anyone else.

I sigh, getting up. What's the point? She probably doesn't even like me. Why bother her with my stupid, newfound emotions? Would she even care if I told her how much I lov...

"ZIM! Help!"

My eyes snap open wide, and without a second thought, I'm racing toward her room. What happened to her?! Is she hurt?!

"Tak!" I exclaim, swinging the door open harshly. What I find is Tak, bloody as heck, with my S.I.R. unit on top of her. Now, everyone here who has a brain bigger than a walnut knows the destruction my S.I.R. can do. When he gets in a tantrum, you might as well call yourself dead. Yes, he is insane.

Now picture that with a gun the size of Dib's giant head.

My heart pounded. I could clearly see Tak's look of fear. She called for me. So I could help her. How can I save her from this, when I need saving myself?

"Tak, stay calm. You don't want him to get anymore excited than he already is." I'm trying to sound brave, confident even, but my voice is barely above a whisper.

I can't lose her. It is simply not an option.

"G.I.R., let go of Tak now." I tell him firmly. G.I.R. turns his head toward me, eyes blood red while the crimson liquid also drips off his body. He does not look happy.

"Why should I, 'Master'?" He says in a voice nothing like his own. G.I.R. is usually acting dysfunctional with a voice that is extremely high pitched. Now his voice is deeper and more dangerous, venom dripping from his every word.

Wait a second.

"Tak," I begin. " You weren't by any chance working on G.I.R.'s Duty Mode setting, were you?" I'm praying with every inch of my mind the answer is not what I think it is... Oh IRK help us...

"Y- yeah. I noticed how he was always so s-stupid, so I thought I might h-help. Is that bad?" She replies, her eyes full of confusion.

No that's not bad. Unless you count dooming both you and me bad. It's more like sugar pies and candy canes.

"Ok. Fine. Totally fine. G.I.R. Let Tak go." I say this, even though none of it would ever be possible. I wish. To bad earth doesn't care about my wishes.

"No. In fact... Killing mode activa-"

I push him off of her before he can say another word. I roll with him on the floor, biting, scratching, hissing, doing whatever I can to get on top. I pull out my PAK while G.I.R. bites my antenna hard.

Ouch.

Then, I remember what I've just gotten. A newfound power.'Kill anything you want' it had quoted directly from the Spelldrive. And now, all I needed to do was say his name aloud. Then poof. Done.

"Kill G.I.R., robot servant of I, INVADER ZIM!"

Poof. G.I.R. moves no more. That was easy. I can probably fix him back to normal soon, after all, what's an invader without a robot minion?

A soft hand touches my shoulder, sending chills down my spine. I turn to face Tak, face carved with relief. I can't help but wonder; Is she thankful that I'm alive or that she is?

"Zim... Thank you." She gives me a warm smile, then starts to get up. Without thinking, I grab her wrist. She turns to me, obviously puzzled. My face heats up. I don't even know why I exist if every day I kill myself with shame. Irken emotions are outlawed. My small movement could've had me arrested.

I sigh and let go, pushing myself off the floor. I try not to look at Tak as I exit her doorway. I only just saved her life. Why bother with a bit of affection?

Tak grabs my hand. My heartbeat quickens. She pulls me toward her until our faces are mere inches apart. I blush, my unnatural love instincts kicking in. She runs her hand down my antenna so gently I can't help but moan. Tak curves my antenna in a certain way that makes my leg move up and down from the pleasure. She smirks.

"Your like a dog." She smiles. I frown, lightly offended. But when she curves it again, I can't feel my legs. My knees buckle. I tremble at every movement of her hand.

"Zim," I close my eyes. It doesn't matter if I can't remember. Around her, I won't get the headaches or heartaches. She makes me feel so...

"I-I think I l-love you," I blurt out. I feel a hot tingly feeling in my face. I couldn't help it. Not when she caresses me with such gentleness or when I practically melt over her touch.

"D-do you love m-me?" I whisper, my voice growing weak. Tak gives me a small smile. Her purple eyes flash with brightness.

"What do you think?" She replies in a voice only I can hear. My antenna curls up. What is that supposed to mea-

Without a second thought, she lays her lips onto mine, wrapping her arms around me. K-KISING M-ME? But, I'm awful. I'm mean, rude, egotistic, and think about myself. But not to her. I never would've thought I could love a female. If you told me when I first got here that, I'd probably laugh.

So why do I love this feeling in my chest?

Mmmmmmmmm... She tastes like vanilla... She's so soft... She even smell like a nice person. And she feels like, Irk this sounds stupid, rose petals. We're so close that I can feel her heartbeat against mine. I'm starting to purr. She tastes so good...

Tak pulls away. We're still holding onto each other. I'm blushing. I need to feel her against me. With her, I don't get heartaches. She leans in until our foreheads are touching. My heart is breaking and I don't even know why.

"Zim..." Her voice sounds so lulling I sigh. Tak is just so... Delicate. But strong. Cute, but fierce. Then I realize something. Looking at her now, I realize it wasn't the spell that was making me forget. It was the fact I was alone in a cold, shell of a lab, muttering curses. Then she came.

I can never forget her.

Authors Note- Yes, yes, this was so cheesy! I don't even think this will count as one of my 5 fanfictions, only because it was so OOC. But I liked it! In case you want some background stuff, Zim found a Spelldrive ( Don't know what it is? Episode "Gaz, Tazer of Pork" or something) and it had enough points to buy a killing spell, which I made up. Any other questions? WRITE A REVIEW! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! AND DON'T FORGET TO FAVE!


End file.
